<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blade and his Cook by Nightmare0810</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294038">The Blade and his Cook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare0810/pseuds/Nightmare0810'>Nightmare0810</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other, Pirates, baby tony tony chopper, teammates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare0810/pseuds/Nightmare0810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place in the world of One Piece, Zoro and Sanji have been there with each other through a lot and the tensions between them have always been high. But what if that was not because they were to alike, but they have loved each other for a long time. Follow the Straw Hats through new adventures and the evolution of emotions along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blade and his Cook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_just_a_dream/gifts">not_just_a_dream</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship rocks as a storm brews on the seas, the Straw Hats prepare the for a long night and possible new adventure as waterspouts form around them. "Hold on to something guys!" A feminine voice yells before a crack of thunder strikes. "The spouts are throwing the water into even more chaos!" The voice is that of the Straw Hat navigator Nami, the wondrous witch of weather. The ship rocks and slams against the waves, most of the crew holds on for dear life as the captain Monkey D. Luffy laughs and yells from the front of the ship, being held down by Nico Robin, Architect and script reader, with her devil fruit ability. The waves and water spouts grow larger taking large chunks out of the ship to the dismay of the brawny cyborg repairman, Franky who just closes his eyes as his precious work is crushed under the force of the water. The great sniper, Usopp, and wondrous deer doctor, Tony Tony Chopper, cling together as two more large waves crash against the ship breaking off another large chunk of the ship. Brook, the undead king of soul, tries to play a song to hopefully calm some nerves when out of the water shoots a large dark mass headed directly down onto the ship. In the blink of an eye the mass is split into multiple chunks and is redirected into a pile by powerful kicks. The owners of these skills are Straw Hat Swordsman Roronoa Zoro and Renowned chef Sanji Vinsmoke, team hot heads and the two most competitive of the Straw Hats. With a large crack the center of the ship shatters as a gargantuan whirlpool suddenly opens under the Straw Hat's ship sucking them all in deep down before violently becoming a water spout and splitting the crew apart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>